Kokoro Kiseki
by umagoncute
Summary: Fanfic song Nichijou dengan lagu Kokoro. Bagaimana saat dulu Nano di buat? Dimana orang tua Hakase?    Include : alternate universe, fanon *eh, bener ya? kebalikannya canon itu lho. maklum, orang baru,"


**Nano and Hakase from Nichijou**

**Song : translate from Kokoro-Rin Kagamine**

* * *

><p><strong>Kokoro-Heart<strong>

**A lonely scientist developed a robot****  
><strong>The result was said to be a "miracle"<strong>**

Gadis kecil itu mengelilingi robot didepannya dengan bahagia. Sudah banyak kerja keras yang ia keluarkan. Sudah banyak waktu yang ia lewatkan seorang diri sebelum adanya dirinya, Dipeluknya robot itu seolah-olah keluarganya sendiri.

"Mulai sekarang namamu Nano!", Ia masih memeluk robot itu. Robot itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan kaku,

"Nano. Code R21. Shinanome Production. Active". Ia berkata dengan nada yang datar.

"Nano Nano, ayo Nano, kau juga pasti senang,", gadis kecil itu mengayunkan tangan Nano penuh semangat.

**But it wasn't yet sufficient; there was just one thing she wasn't able to do****  
><strong>And that was the program known as a "heart"<strong>**

Nano memiringkan kepalanya,

"identifikasi suara tidak terbaca. Mohon ulangi atau coba berbicara lebih pelan,", ia berbicara dengan nada yang masih sama.

Gadis kecil itu melepaskan pegangannya. Ditatapnya Nano dengan bingung, lalu ia tersenyum penuh semangat.

"aaaah, program suaranya berkerja dengan baik! Baiklah Nano, mulai sekarang aku akan mengajarimu apa itu senang, mengerti?", Gadis itu menunjuk Nano penuh semangat,

"Identifikasi suara tidak terbaca, mohon...", Nano siap meneruskan sampai ia berhenti saat gadis kecil didepannya menggelengkan kepala.

"tidak-tidak. Ayo sekarang kita coba dari awal. Siapa namamu?", Nano bertanya,

"R21. Nano.",

"tidak tidak. Nano saja. Lalu, lalu, apa tugasmu?",

"menemani Hakase Shinanome jr,",

"sekarang, siapa aku?", gadis kecil itu dengan bangga membusungkan dadanya.

"identifikasi huruf. Terlacak. Jepang. Baca. Ha-Ka-Se", Nano masih belum menunjukkan ekspresinya.

Gadis kecil itu menghelai napas. Ia terlihat kecewa, tapi dengan segera diangkatnya lagi kepalanya,

"apa yang kau rasakan?", ia bertanya,

"suhu udara 25 derajat Celcius. Kelembaban normal. Cuaca hari ini cerah,",

"bukan itu! Hmmm..mungkin akan lama. Tak apa. Aku akan mengajarimu. Pasti akan menyenangkan. Kau senang, Nano?",

"Senang tidak ada dalam data. Mencari dalam memori," Nano menjawab.

"tidak,tidak. Carilah dihatimu,", Hakase menyentuh tempat dimana hati itu seharusnya terletak.

,**Hundreds of years pass****  
><strong>Left alone<strong>**

**The miracle robot wishes**

Nano mencabut mencabut kabel pengisi tenaganya. Ia sudah terisi penuh sekarang. Ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan laboratorium. Seperti biasa, pagi ini dibuka dengan mengisi baterai, dilanjutkan dengan membersihkan rumah, mengurus kebun dibelakang rumah besar yang terletak diatas bukit ini dan beberapa ternak di sisi lainnya. Terkadang ia memberi makan kucing-kucing yang datang padanya.

Jam 12. Makan siang. Hakase tidak ada. Ganti jadwal. Jumlah jadwal makan siang yang diganti : 18.250 kali, dicatat.

Ia lalu naik ke kamar Hakase. Sesuai jadwal setelah menyiapkan makan siang adalah merapikan kamar Hakase.

Kamar itu masih sama seperti 18.250 hari yang lalu saat Hakase pergi dibawa orang-orang berbaju putih yang datang dari arah kota dan semenjak itu iya tidak pernah kembali lagi.

**I want to know, why **  
><strong>Until the end of that person's life <strong>  
><strong>She built a "heart" <strong>  
><strong>For me<strong>

Tidak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan. Kamar itu masih rapi karena tidak pernah digunakan setelah ia merapihkannya kemarin, kemarinnya lagi, dan kemarin, juga bertahun-tahun lalu.

Di bukanya laci yang masih rapi dan dikeluarkannya berkas-berkas didalamnya. Mungkin ia bisa mengurutkan dari jumlah kata, abjad awal, atau tema tulisannya.

"Kokoro", salah satu tulisan besar tertulis disana, dan dibanyak kertas lain, sama banyaknya seperti dimeja, lemari, dan banyak tempat lain di kamar itu dan di laboratorium,

Nano terpaksa harus membaca isinya agar bisa mengurutkannya sesuai isi.

"Hati adalah salah satu pembeda manusia dengan makhluk lain,", tulis salah satu tulisan,

"Her heart beating fast when that 'I love you' said by him," tulisan dari potongan buku,

Sebuah bundle jurnal berhamburan saat Nano mengangkatnya karena ikatannya sudah rapuh. Nano membacanya,

**_"Selasa, xx-yy-zzzz._**

_Hari ini Nano bertepuk tangan saat menonton konser music di TV. Kupikir ini sungguh langkah yang luar biasa ia bisa mengerti gejolak seseorang saat melihat sesuatu yang hebat. Aku memastikan dengan memutar beberapa lagu tanpa penonton dan ia bertepuk tangan setelah mendengar beberapa lagu, terutama Jazz dan klasik. walau masih tanpa ekspresi~",_

**_"Minggu, xx,yy,zzzz_**

_Nano sepertinya mengerti apa itu takut. Ia mundur beberapa langkah saat melihat tokoh film yang sedang aku tonton berteriak penuh dendam. Aku mencoba dengan memberikan beberapa gambar berekspresi marah dan teriakan dan ia bereaksi. Terkadang bila aku menanyakan sesuatu padanya sambil berteriak seperti orang marah ia akan menjawab dengan terbata-bata. Aduh aduh, maafkan aku ya Nano,_

Dan masih banyak lagi. Nano tertawa walau tanpa ekspresi, Nano berlari saat ditakut-takuti, Nano bergetar saat membawa kucing yang terluka, Nano menyeretnya yang tidak mau tidur,

_"tapi aku belum bisa melihat apakah rasa senang sudah sampai padanya. Apakah tujuan usahaku ini sebenarnya? Aku bahkan menyesal jika mengingat ia akan sendirian seperti aku dahulu saat kelak aku tiada",_ tulisan Hakase di halaman terakhir.

**Now, movement has started, the miracle is accelerating**  
><strong>Why? My tears don't stop...<strong>  
><strong>Why am I shaking? The beat is accelerating<strong>  
><strong>This is the "heart" I hoped for?<strong>

Kertas-kertas itu bergetar digengaman Nano. Di rasakannya ada hantaman kencang, bolak-balik di dadanya. Dipegangnya getaran itu. Di tutupnya matanya untuk mencari kesalahan di tubuhnya.

_Program memindai. Hantaman di dada tidak ditemukan. Degupan didada. Ditemukan. Program _Heart_. Memindai. Program cocok, aktif._

Nano bergetar. Di pegangnya degupan teratur itu. Ini lah yang selalu disebut professor. Yang selalu dicarinya selama hidupnya. Tiba-tiba dirasakannya matanya panas walau tidak ada yang keluar. Dipindainya lagi kesalahan itu.

**Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious**  
><strong>I know; there are things to be happy about<strong>  
><strong>Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious<strong>  
><strong>I know; there are things to grieve about<strong>  
><strong>Mysterious, heart, heart, infinite<strong>  
><strong>How deeply painful...<strong>

Rasa itu menjalar disetiap serat optiknya. Memorinya membuka semua kenangan dirinya dengan Hakase. Setiap halnya. Dengan cepat berputar melingkupnya.

Ada memori saat Hakase mengajaknya berjalan dan ia kehilangan keseimbangan sehinga jatuh menuruni lereng. Hakase berlari mengejar dibelakangnya. Di periksanya dirinya lalu tertawa sambil menepuk kepalanya.

Ada Hakase yang menangis saat menonton film dukomenter mengenai pembunuhan masal Hiu di samudra lepas,

Ada Hakase yang berteriak sambil melempar bantal kearah teman-temannya saat pesta Helloween.

Hakase yang selalu menjahilinnya.

Mulut Nano membuka lalu mengeluarkan suara tertawa, semakin lama semakin keras dan lebar. Ia terbaring terlentang menghadap langit-langit. Langit langit putih yang hampa. Seperti rasa yang baru kali ini ia rasakan. Ia berhenti tertawa. Suatu rasa lain menjalar lagi dari dalam degup itu.

Air keluar dari matanya. Air yang biasa ia gunakan untuk membersihkan lensa di matanya itu keluar sendiri tanpa perintah.

**Now, i've begun to realise the reason I was born**  
><strong>Being on your own is surely lonely<strong>  
><strong>Yes, that day, at that time<strong>  
><strong>All the memories dwelling in my "heart" begin to overflow<strong>

"Hakase, Hakase, HAKASEEEE", untuk pertama kalinya Nano menjerit dengan ekspresi. Ia bangkit lalu berlari keluar sambil terus berteriak memanggil pembuatnya, juga satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya.

"Batalkan program! Batalkaaan prograaaam!", ia menjerit sambil terus berlari. Ia tidak suka perasaan ini. Perasaan kosong. Perasaan yang sangat menyakitkan. Air matanya masih mengalir.

**Now, I can speak true words**  
><strong>I dedicate them to you<strong>

Nano berlari keluar rumah, ia berhenti di gerbang besar, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan keluar sambil terus berlari memanggil Hakase. Ia menuruni bukit menuju kota. Dilihatnya papan penunjuk jalan menuju pemakaman. Ia dan Hakase biasa mengunjunginya sebulan sekali.

"Lihat Nano, disini tempat ibu dan ayahku,", kata Hakase saat pertama kali mereka melewatinya. Ia terlihat murung. Air menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"sedih,", Nano menunjuk muka Hakase,

"tidak tidak,", Hakase menghapus air matanya,

"karena aku sekarang sudah ditemani dirimu. Ayo, ayo, aku ingin menunjukkanmu pada mereka,", Ia menarik tangan Nano,

"ini dia,", mereka berhenti di depan pusara.

"batu?", Nano memiringkan kepalanya,

"bukan. Mereka ada didalamnya. Tidur.", Hakase berjongkok menaruh bunga makam.

"bangunkan?", Nano bertanya lagi,

"tidak akan bangun. Mereka sudah meninggal,",

"Mode off?",

"oh, mungkin seperti itu, tapi tidak ada tombol menyalakannya lagi,",

"Rusak? Perbaiki,", Nano mengeluarkan perlengkapan teknik dari tangannya,

"tidak Nano. Jika manusia sudah ada disini, ayah, ibu, bahkan aku, kau tidak akan bisa melihatnya lagi,"

"Itu sedih,", Nano menunjuk lagi muka Hakase,

"sedih ada disini, Nano. Tapi sudah kukirim dalam-dalam di memori paling bawah. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan senang melihat anaknya bersedih terus,", dibawanya tangan Nano meraba degup kecil didada Hakase.

Nano masih terus berlari. Ia berhenti didepan pusara kedua orang tua Hakase. Disebelahnya ada Pusara yang terlihat baru.

**_"Disini Terbaring dengan Tenang_**

**_Professor Shinanome Jr."_**

Tanggalnya menunjukkan 18.250 hari yang lalu.

"Jika manusia sudah ada disini, ayah, ibu, bahkan aku, kau tidak akan bisa melihatnya lagi,", kata-kata Hakase mengulang lagi diingatannya. Air matanya makin deras. Rasa degup itu berubah menjadi rasa sakit. Ia tidak akan bisa bertemu Hakase. Hakase bahkan belum melihat bahwa program hati yang selama ini ia cari telah berjalan.

Nano duduk disebelah pusara itu. Ia bergumam seolah ingin Tuhan menyampaikan pesannya pada yang terbaring di bawahnya,

**Thank you... For bringing me into this world**  
><strong>Thank you... For the days we spent together<strong>  
><strong>Thank you... For everything you have given me<strong>  
><strong>Thank you... I will sing for eternity<strong>

Degup itu makin lemah.

"Sistem mengalami kekurangan energi. Mohon melakukan pengisian". Programnya mulai bereaksi karena hati itu terlalu berat untuknya.

Perlahan degupnya makin kecil dan hilang. Nano masih bergumam kecil. Matanya tertutup.

"Tuhan, aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya,", doa kecilnya,

"system mengalami kekurangan energy. Memasuki mode tidur.", Perlahan kesadarannya hilang.

"Tuhan, aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya,", ia bergumam lagi sebelum akhirnya degup itu berhenti.

"Sistem dinyalakan. Loading. Selesai. R21 aktif,", Nano membuka matanya.

Ia berada di laboratorium Hakase. Beberapa kabel berserakan mengelilingnya. Di depannya berdiri gadis kecil berambut coklat yang sangat dikenalnya, masih begitu mungil dan muda, dan hidup.

"Mulai sekarang namamu Nano!", Ia masih memeluk Nano.

Nano menggerakan tangannya, dipeluknya tubuh mungil itu. Sangat nyata. Air matanya mengalir lagi. Tuhan mendengarnya.

"ada apa Nano? Ada programmu yang rusak? Ayo ayo jangan menangis,", tangan mungil yang sangat ia rindukan itu menepuknya.

"tidak apa-apa. Aku sangat senang,", Nano masih membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Hakase.

"Baiklah. Ada yang kau inginkan?", Hakase memandang Nano dengan riang.

"Tidak, tidak ada.", ia masih terhanyut dalam perasaan senangnya.

"sungguh,", Hakase meghapus air mata Nano.

Nano diam. Ia lalu berkata,

"Mungkin kita bisa pindah ke rumah di tengah kota agar tidak terlalu sepi. Aku tidak suka sepi,",

"kau benar! Aku juga tidak suka sepi! Baiklah! Ayo kita mencari rumah,", Hakase menggandeng tangan Nano.

Nano menggenggam tangan itu. Ia tahu, kelak ia akan kehilangan rasa hangat itu lagi, tapi kini ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sampai saat itu tiba.

"aku lupa,", Hakase berlari kembali ke Laboratorium, membawa sekrup untuk mainan yang sangat besar,

"pakai ini ya,", Ia memasangkannya pada punggung Nano dan memutarnya.

_Roket diaktifkan, 3,2,1_

Tangan Nano mengangkat dan lalu terbang meninggalkannya dengan kecepatan tinggi_.  
><em>

"Menarikkan?", Hakase tertawa senang,

Nano berputar, lalu menjerit,

"Hakaseeee!"

* * *

><p>Gimana? aneh ya? haha. gak papa. Saya lagi suka vocaloid, terutama si kembar Kagamine.<p>

Pinginnya sampai batre Nanonya habis, tapi saya gak suka sad ending. hehe ^^a

Paling enak kalau bacanya sambil denger lagunya. di youtube ada 3 versi.

versi Rin yang dari sisi robotnya.

Versi Len dari sisi profesornya.

dan Versi keduanya yang menggabungkan keduanya.

makanya kemungkinan ceritanya jadi terpengaruh lagunya.

RnR please. makasih banget u_u


End file.
